The restless search for blood
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune has a power inside of him. What happens when the skull around his neck is released? Find out.
1. The happy meeting

**Here is a teaser of an upcoming story of mine featuring a super power that is in the top five of mine for bestest super powers. can you guess what power he has by some of the clues I left behind? Whoever guesses it will get a shot out and possibly their name in the fic for later.**

**Sorry guys, but I removed the story assuming I was going to need to rewrite it, but I dont have to. Oh and im not 100% sure if ill start it now. :P I have two-three stories to work on right now and well eh. :P I will be ending the Tsukune shocking soon. Im going to end it with a marriage and what not. Or maybe ill make it a very long one with goofyness? I dunno. But if you guys want me to start this one, then I will**

* * *

He was dropped off by the bus. He wore a dark green T-shirt and beige cargo shorts. He wore sneakers and had a chain that ended with a green skull with eyes made out of rubies. The skull was the size of a baseball and it just hung by a chain from Tsukunes neck. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a bored face as all teenagers do when they go to school.

His name? Tsukune Aono. What is he? Well he is human mostly, but there is something else about him. He has a hidden power that he has no clue about, yet it has taken over his body several times. It has something to do with the skull around his neck. He always thought of it as a good luck charm, yet it never comes off when he tries to. It was curious but it didnt bother him anymore as it did when he was younger. He just thought it was super glued or something.

Tsukune was currently walking down the path towards the school after he was dropped off by a creepy bus driver. The driver mentioned that this school was a scary ass one and that he should be careful and hope to survive. What the fuck did that even mean? Well it didnt matter to Tsukune. He was ready to finally make his parents proud since he did horribly in middle school.

Squeaky squeaky.

The sound of a bicycle was heard running down the path towards Tsukune. He looked behind him and didnt see anything so he turned around and kept on walking.

Squeaky squeaky.

Nothing once again. He sighed.

"Probably not even on this path."

Squeaky squeaky.

It got closer.

WHAM.

Tsukune was smacked in the back by a bicycle. Tsukune groaned in pain and slammed into a tree, then rolled back towards where he was hit.

"Oh man, was I just hit by a train?"

He rubbed his head only to look up. It was a beautiful pink haired girl. She looked up at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was riding too fast and I didnt see you. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yea im alright. I may have broken a few bones, but they heal fast." He smiled at her.

Tsukune always had a strange regeneration rate. He would always get a scrape when he was playing outside, yet the scrape was gone in just a hour. A cut? No problem. Two hours tops. He didnt understand it then and he doesnt now, but he doesnt mind.

"Well im glad you are alright. My name is Moka Akashiya."

"Oh I'm Tsukune Aono. Its nice to meet you."

Tsukune stood up and bowed to Moka smiling.

"Hi Tsukune! Would you like to be friends?"

"Sure. I wouldnt mind that at all."

Moka attacked Tsukune with a flying tackle hug of doom. Tsukune fell to the ground, and grumbled.

"Thats great! You are my first friend! I thought I was going to be lonely but I now have a first friend! Well we are going to be late. Lets go!"

Moka reached for Tsukunes hand and her knuckles brushed the skull. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Tsukune yelped and followed.

"**Be careful with this Tsukune... he gives me a very very cold chill. I do not like the power that he contains."**

Moka couldnt hear it as they didnt have a strong enough bond yet.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. The Undeads fury has no equal

**Here is the next chapter for the story. I decided that ill take a break from the shocking story to decide if im going to make it a very long story, adding in OC shit and stuff or whatnot. Idk. I could do anything :D but this story is the next story that imma do.**

**Honestly, I need to stop getting Ideas. I write too much as it is .**

* * *

Tsukune was drug along by the pink haired vampire. He was flailing his limbs until she stopped at the class room door.

"Here I am! This is my class room!"

"Me too."

"Thats great! This will be awesome!"

Moka walked into the room and Tsukune followed.

"Sorry we are late. We had a accident in the forest."

"Oh thats quite alright." The teacher said. "Go and take your seats."

The guys were glaring at Tsukune as he was being drug by Moka to her seat. They were death glares. Tsukune wasnt paying attention as he sat down in front of Moka.

"Welcome class! My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am your home room teacher!"

Tsukune looked out the window, already bored. However something that was said caught his attention.

"Well as you all know, Yokai Academy is a special academy. Its a school for monsters!"

Tsukune choked on his spit a bit. _'Wait what? Monsters? Is this a Halloween school?'_

Tsukune was trying to figure out what was going on when he spotted the boy next to him and the long tongue... freakishly long.

"What a bunch of boring rules. Why not eat the humans? Thats what I would do. Rape the women then eat them. Eat the men as well."

"you are a pig." Tsukune said. "I hope you get your ass kicked one of these days."

"What did you say to me punk?"

"You heard me... or are you too slow to follow?"

Moka looked at Tsukune standing up to the bully.

"Want to take this outside pip squeak?"

"Why? Dont want to embarrass yourself in front of your class mates?"

"You little shit. Im going to kick your ass"

"So you are going to kick your own ass? Very nice. I look forward to watching that."

The bully got up and aimed a punch at Tsukune, but he just simply ducked, placed his foot infront of Saizous, pivoted and pushed him out the window.

The class looked at Tsukune and began to clap.

"Well, Tsukune Aono is it? Please dont fight, but I thank you for solving the issue involving him."

Tsukune nodded. "Sorry teacher. Rapists piss me off."

The teacher nodded and went back to teaching. Moka leaned over Tsukunes shoulder.

"You are so brave. You stood up to that bully."

"Of course... I hate bullies... after ive been bullied..."

"I know what you mean..."

The class went by as normal with Nekonome getting everyone settled with dorms and such. Tsukune and Moka walked out together towards the vending machines.

"So Tsukune, um... I know I shouldnt ask of this... but... im kind of thirsty."

"Would you like me to buy you a drink."

Moka placed her fingers together in a nervous reaction.

"Well you see... I'm a vampire... and... You just smell wonderful!" Moka attached herself to Tsukune and sank her fangs into his neck.

Tsukune yelped and squirmed in her grasp. She was stronger then she looks! He groaned and let her finish, only to look at her with fear.

"S-sorry! I'm just very much attracted to your scent."

Tsukune nodded in shock. "I think I need to leave..." Tsukune left Moka behind as Saizou watched from a pole.

_'im going to kill him.' _Saizou thought.

Tsukune found his bag in the class room and began to run out of the school, avoiding everyones stares at his awkward form. Tsukune was afraid! He was just bitten by a vampire or something! I mean are vampires actually real?! Is this school really for monsters?! Are monsters real?! He didnt know, he just knew he had to LEAVE.

Tsukune was outside as he began to make his way down the path, walking in silence, only to hear a voice that was familiar.

"Tsukune!" Moka said as she caught up to him, panting. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, Moka... Um... I... I need to leave... I cant stay here... I think I need to go to a human school."

"You cant!" Moka attached herself to his bag. "Please... you cant... I hate humans. They were so mean to me in school... they bullied me because I was different... I was so alone until I met you... Please dont leave me alone again."

"Moka... What would you say if I was one of those humans you hate so much?"

Moka looked at Tsukune with confusion.

"Because I am one of those humans."

Moka looked at him with shock. "T-thats not possible. They cant get in here..."

"Well Im in here and Im human! Im only here because of a mix up! I knew you would look at me with fear and hate. Im out of here."

Tsukune sprinted away from Moka heading into the forest, his eyes watering from a few tears. How dare Moka look at him with such fear and hate. He never even hurt her! He just couldnt stand people who look at him differently. Its middle school all over again. Tsukune kept on running until he reached a graveyard and panted against a tomb stone.

"Here you are... All alone." A voice said from behind a tree.

Tsukune looked over and saw the bully he tossed out the window.

"You are going to die you bitch. Im going to make you pay!" Saizou transformed into his giant orc form, glaring at Tsukune. "I am going to devour you after I tear you limb from limb!" Saizou punched Tsukune in the gut, sending him flying.

Moka heard the sound of the bully and ran over, looking at Tsukune getting punched in the wall nearby.

"Tsukune!" Moka kneeled down and looked at him with worry.

"What do you want?"

"Please Tsukune. I'm sorry. Its just... humans treated me badly and you seem really nice... please forgive me."

Tsukune scoffed and looked away, only to see Saizou approach.

"Aww, trying to get in one last kiss before you die?"

Moka stood infront of Tsukune.

"Leave him alone! You will not hurt him!"

"Really now? Well I beg to differ, but first let me play with you! You look delicious!"

Saizou picked Moka up with one hand and began to lick at her neck with his long tongue. Moka began to scream at his lecherous intentions. Tsukune woke up from his unconciousness at her scream. He looked at Saizou licking at Mokas breasts and neck. Tsukunes eyes began to fade in color, almost disappearing.

"Let... Her... Go... NOW." Tsukune said as he stood up.

"As you wish... I will just kill you and get my way with her! Afterall, you are just cock blocking me!" Saizou tossed Moka at Tsukune, who caught her. He placed her on the ground and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tsukune smiled at her but Moka caught his hand.

"Forgive me."

Tsukune nodded and when Tsukune went to turn around, Moka saw that he had accidentally pulled her Rosary off.

_'My rosary... he pulled it off. He... really does want to be my friend.'_

Tsukune was looking at Saizou with hatred and anger.

"First im going to take her virgin pussy... then im going to blow my load in her nice little asshole. Dont want my new slut to get pregnant right? Then ill make her su-" Saizou was shut up at a killer intent by Moka who stood up, except it wasnt the Moka he was used to.

"What the hell?"

"So you are the bastard who thought he could take my innocence?"

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Tsukune yelled as his eyes completely disappeared from view for a few seconds. Then appeared as just as a sickly green. The skull around Tsukunes neck emitted a loud deathly noise... like the movie the grudge?

The skull detached from his chain and flew into the air. Moka and Saizou looked up as the skull began to turn round and round as speeds beyond viewing. The skull then roared in fury as the blood red eyes shown, turning a crimson. From the jaw a large pole extended and became a staff.

Tsukune was looking at Saizou with a face of hatred. When Tsukune spoke again, it trembled with rage and venom.

"I am going to make sure you pay with your life, but first! I want to have some fun with your screams!"

Tsukune took his staff and slammed it into the ground. The ground shook but nothing happened for a few seconds. Skeletal hands and zombified hands came out of the ground, clinging onto Saizou. Moka stood watching in horror as her worst fears were true, though her face was that of anger at Saizou.

Tsukune... was a necromancer. Necromancers were sorcerers or magic users that control the dead and death. They were probably the most powerful type of magic users in existence. They could put the entire world under a plague, or summon a vast army of warriors that would never die. Necromancers could also control vampires as they were undead creatures as well.

Tsukune smiled at Saizou with a wicked grin.

"You want to take virginity huh? Well allow me to take yours!"

Tsukune grabbed his staff and placed the skull against the crotch of Saizou.

"What are you doing?" Saizou was pinned by hands of the dead.

"Easy... time kills."

Saizou screamed in pain as he felt his junk shrivel up, only to scream louder as Tsukuen slammed the skull into it, scattering it into ashes.

"Virginity done. That was fun wasnt it!?"

Tsukune laughed insanely as he placed the skull against Saizous jaw, watching as the jaw would first destroy the skin and tissue, revealing only clean bone.

"You bastard!" Saizou exclaimed. "I will killllll" Saizou was shut up as his jaw was exploded into ash at the smack by the skull of the staff.

"From here on out... you will be a play toy for my minions! AHAHAHAHA"

Tsukune grinned at Saizou as the undead army began to tug at Saizous limbs, tearing them from their sockets and tearing the skin and muscles apart. It was like being drawn and quartered! Saizou screamed and screamed as his limbs were ripped apart, only for Tsukune to seal the wounds with his deathly magic. He shriveled the joints up so it would clog the wounds for as long as possible. Saizou kept on screaming as he felt the bony hands digging into his chest and back, ripping out his organs.

"Before you die... I shall remove your soul and add it to my collection. I will need souls for my future summoning."

Tsukune aimed his staff at Saizou and a long green wisp flowed from Saizous mouth. It was his soul. It was sucked into the skull of Tsukune, and once the soul was removed, Saizou was silenced for good. His head was removed by the horde of undead minions. They dragged the dead body into the ground, burying him.

It was over.

Tsukune began to laugh into the air.

"Oh this power! It is so delicious! I cant wait to spill more blood!"

He turned and looked at the silver haired Moka.

"Hello Tsukune."

Tsukune just looked at her with insanity but with caring.

"Tsukune... the pink haired vampire is waiting... return to her."

Tsukune stood up straight at that, and his black eyes disappeared into plain white as the skull staff went into the air, transforming back into the skull, only to fall on the chain and reattach. Tsukunes eyes went back to the chocolate brown and he passed out in the silver haired vampires arms.

"This human... is a necromancer. Heh... most interesting... still very interesting that he didnt attack and kill me to take my soul... Curious..."

Ura carried Tsukune on her back, back to the school. She opened her dorm room and placed him on the bed. She undressed into her pink selfs sleeping clothes, which was no bra but she would wear underwear... sometimes. Today was one of the nights she would. Ura attached the rosary once she climbed into the bed, transforming back into the pink haired innocent vampire.

* * *

**read. review. Moo.**


	3. The morning after

**Enjoy this chapter. This story will be somewhat traumatic in the middle, but I want it to happen. If you wont like where ill take this story, then dont read! :D**

* * *

Tsukune groaned as the daylight hit his eyes.

"Who turned on the light? Damn sun. Let me sleep."

Tsukune grumbled and rolled over, laying his arm out. His arm hit something soft and flesh like. He didnt think much of it in his sleep deprived state, so he tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, the softness under his right arm began to move. Then the softness groaned sleepily and cutely.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka said.

Tsukune rolled away from Moka, the blanket entangled in his legs as he rolled off the bed, slamming into the floor. He groaned in pain as Moka, who was topless, looked over.

"Tsukune? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes im fanfuckingtastic. There is a naked girl in my bed and I hit the floor. Its WONDERFUL!" Tsukune said with sarcasm. The sarcasm was lost on Moka.

"You are actually in my bed."

Tsukune bolted straight up and hit Moka in the head. Both held their heads and groaned in pain.

"Im sorry Moka. Im so sorry. Ugh, what happened. Why am I in your room? Plus why do you not have clothes on..."

"Its more comfortable to sleep in the nude and I am not sure why you are in my room."

"**Because I brought him here."**

"AAAAAAH!" Moka screamed as she heard something.

"What is it?!" Tsukune said as he held his nose in an attempt to hide his nosebleed as he placed his forehead against the bed, looking at the floor.

"I just heard something from my Rosary."

"Your what?"

"My rosary... Um... as you know im a vampire... but... this Rosary seals away my power. If I were to have this removed, I turn into a scary and deadly vampire."

"I see... well, im pretty sure that you would still be the same you."

"**How little you know."**

"AAAAH!" Moka screamed again.

"What is it?"

"I heard it again!"

"**You really need to stop screaming. You are giving me a headache. I am the other you. The REAL you."**

"O-oh. Sorry Tsukune but apparently the vampire in my rosary is speaking to me."

"I see... well tell her I said hi... I guess... also can you PLEASE get dressed?"

"Why?"

"Your breasts are in clear view. Please get dressed."

"Oh alright Tsukune."

"**Heh, for a male he is quite passive when it comes to women and their body. Very interesting."**

"He is kinda cute too."

"Huh? Whose cute?"

"Nothing!"

"**I will have to say, this Tsukune intrigues me... for a worthless human of course." **

_'Now I remember why we didnt get along. You were mean... I also remember that this is the reason we stopped talking for years...'_

"**Oh hush. I was only looking out for you."**

_'No. You were mean to everyone when I tried to make friends. You are calling Tsukune, my first true friend a worthless human. He stayed to protect me and removed the rosary. He cares for us but you are just mean.'_

"**Humans and vampires cannot be friends. You know why."**

_'Well ill be the first to make this work. Hmph!'_

"**Whatever. At the very least, watching him will be entertaining."**

Moka finished getting dressed and Tsukune was finishing up as well.

"So Tsukune, you ready for class?"

"No, but I have to go anyway right?"

Moka giggled and went to her kitchen to make them both breakfast. Tsukune stood beside her and helped make the eggs, toast, sausage and bacon. Tsukune smiled happily.

_'She is quite cute. I wonder if her other side is as scary as she said...' _

Tsukune thought as they both sat down to eat. Moka was eating while having tomato juice for a drink and Tsukune had water.

"So... this vampire form of yours. Is she really that scary?"

"She can be, but I honestly think she is a big softy underneath."

"Hmm. Well im sure I will get along with her so no worries."

"I hope so. She scares away the other people who tried to be my friend."

"Well, im not so easily scared or intimidated."

"I noticed." Moka said smiling.

Both of them finished their breakfast and went along their way to their class, both thinking about how cute the other is. I mean its a small crush right now for both of them, but none of them could act upon it. I mean, how could they know what the other feels? They went along their day, dealing with the boredom of school. It was going to be lunch time soon.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. cracks ruin things

**Here is the next chapter. Last one was short, but I wanted it to be. Now here is a much longer one. :) My usual size xD**

**this begins the drama that will unfold throughout the story, and make the true couple I enjoy. **

* * *

Lunch went by normally. They ordered the same food as usual. Tomato soup for Moka with grilled cheese while Tsukune got ribs and water. They were busy eating and talking about school and Tsukunes parents.

"So do your parents know about this school?"

"No, they dont know that its a school for monsters. They would pull me out instantly if they knew I went to a monster academy."

"Well, I suppose I can see their point, since you are a human after all."

* * *

There were a few boys that were keeping an eye on Tsukune. They were suspicious of him and were overhearing the conversation. They grinned as they kept listening for more evidence.

* * *

"Well, I am quite scared to be here since I am not strong like you monsters. I suppose humans are weak compared to monsters."

"Oh calm now. You are strong in heart."

"That doesnt keep you alive though here."

"True... but dont worry, ill protect you!"

Tsukune smiled and felt a chill on his spine. He turned his head and noticed three men looking at him.

"A human huh? Ive been overhearing this conversation. I think we can benefit from each other here."

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Moka chirped.

"Well, we wont tell the authorities... if you give us your lunch money and serve us."

Tsukune just blinked at them.

"And if I say no?"

"Well, we can either A. Kill you for being a human or B. Report you to the public safety committee who will kill you."

"I see. Well, I dont think im happy with either choice, so I think I may go with option three." Tsukune said as he leaned closer to Moka.

"We didnt give you another option."

"I know, but I did." Tsukune gripped Mokas Rosary and pulled it off. When he pulled it off, a small crack appeared on the eye of the rosary. Moka gasped as she felt the power surge through her and change her body. Her hair turned silver, eyes turned crimson red and her assets got bigger. Her nails grew longer.

"Did you just wake me up Tsukune for this?"

"First time we meet..."

"Not really. We met before, but you just dont remember it."

"What do you -" Tsukune said until he was interupted.

"So you three want to pick on Tsukune hmm? You know, I hate bullies."

The three froze in place at her power.

"That hair... and those eyes... its a vampire!"

They began to turn to leave, but Moka was infront of them.

"You all should learn your place!"

Tsukune was still holding on the Rosary in his hand, and the crack got slightly bigger every second. He was currently watching as Moka juggled the three with her feet, only to kick each of them into the lake by kicking them through the ceiling.

Moka walked over to Tsukune smirking. "That is how you handle bullies."

Tsukune rolled his eyes but looked at her. "You arent that scary."

"Really? My aura isnt scaring you?"

"What Aura?"

Moka stared at Tsukune with a eye brow raised in curiosity but didnt question him. She took the Rosary from him.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said we met before."

"Just like it sounds. We met when Saizou came around. You killed him." Moka said as she attached the Rosary. She transformed back into the pink haired beauty who collapsed into Tsukunes arms.

_'I killed him...? How...?' _Tsukune thought to himself, curious on how he could kill someone. He shrugged and sat on the ground, Moka in his lap. She napped on his lap and then he took a nap against the wall. Fuck school. Go sleep.

* * *

The three jerks climbed out of the lake growling.

"That fucking vampire bitch. She will rue the day she messes with us."

"Sir? What do we do about her and the human?"

"We report them of course. Report them to the PSC and have them take care of it. We should get a reward too."

The three nodded and smiled happily, running off to tattle.

* * *

Moka woke up a few hours later in Tsukunes lap, which woke him up.

"Oh hey Moka."

"Hey Tsukune." Moka yawned out as she stretched and sat up. "What happened?"

"Well long story short. I released your inner self."

"Oh... was she scary like I said?"

"Not at all. She was talking about aura of some kind. What was that about?"

"Well vampires have powerful auras around them which allows them to scare lower class monsters into submission."

"Oh... then why wasnt I able to feel her aura?"

"I am not sure. That is strange."

"I guess so. So what now?"

"I dunno. School is over so do you wanna perhaps go and eat some dinner at my place?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun!"

Tsukune and Moka stood up and headed out of the cafeteria towards the girls dorm rooms. Tsukune walked into Mokas room and smiled.

"This morning was wild."

"Heh, sorry about that." Moka said.

"Its alright. No skin off my back."

Moka giggled and went to make them dinner. She began to make beef strogonoff. Tsukune was cutting up some fruits to make a fruit salad for them. She sighed and smiled.

_'I have a boy in my room... a friend.'_

"**Dont get too cozy. His powers scare me." **

_'Powers? What do you mean?'_

"**Tsukune is a necromancer. He is a powerful sorcerer."**

_'Are you sure?'_

"**Yes. I know what he is, however it seems he can only access his full power when he gets extremely angry. Im willing to bet that he wont even unlock the full powers even if he is losing his life."**

_'I see. Well im sure he wont hurt me.'_

"**Just be careful."**

Tsukune and Moka finished making dinner and sat down to eat. They were beginning to talk about Moka and her parents which was interesting. They finished their dinner and hugged each other, before leaving.

"Thanks for the great dinner."

"It was my pleasure Tsukune! Lets do this again sometime!"

Tsukune nodded and left for his room, to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

The three jerks were in a private room in the academy, bowing towards a tall man with long blonde hair.

"Kuyou sir. We have great and terrible news."

"Really? What could be so great yet so terrible."

"A human has infiltrated his school. We overheard him talking about his human parents and his friend is harboring him!"

"Really now?"

"Yes sir." The leader brought out a tape recorder and pressed play. Tsukunes voice came out and it was the conversation about him being human.

"Most interesting. Well, I thank you for coming here and telling me this news... I look forward to killing this vampire and human scum."

They nodded but still waited.

"Oh right your reward. Well, welcome to the PSC. You are welcome to get uniforms from the closet."

They nodded and ran quickly to the closet, getting their uniforms leaving Kuyou to his devices.

_'Tsukune Aono... a human... and Moka Akashiya... a vampire. Interesting combination. One would think the vampire owns him... yet they seem to be friends. How pathetic. Heh... I guess its time for some target practice.' _Kuyou thought darkly...

* * *

**PENIS ON AISLE TWELVE.**

**PENIS ON AISLE TWELVE!**


	5. The Rosary and the massacre

**Here is the next chapter for this story. The next few chapters will be basically fluffy chapters after a drama chapter since Tsukune loses Outer Moka forever. But Ura will now help him with his powers.**

* * *

_'huh... a crack.' _Inner Moka thought to herself as she looked out of her castle into the night. The full moon had a small crack on it, and it was almost completely connected. The cracks currently were like a spider web, except the cracks extend from outward to inward. The cracks have yet to reach the middle, which would completely destroy the rosary.

_'Necromancers have the power to control Aura... well strong necromancers. They're the most powerful magic users in the world, but they come at a great cost. Using their powers often drains their life force or requires them to cut themselves. They require sacrifices of some sort to use their magic. They can kill themselves if they arent careful. However, the bigger the sacrifice the stronger the spell and the better the spell. Necromancers can go insane from their great power, as only a strong will can keep their sanitys intact. Do not tread on Necromancers lightly Moka, they are dangerous to all vampires.' _Her father once said long ago.

_'So... Tsukune is breaking the seal and there is nothing that can be done... he would have to learn to control his powers which could take forever... I think that the outer self of me will be gone soon... forever.' _Inner Moka thought as she crawled into her bed and snuggled in her blankets.

Tsukune and Moka were walking to school together, laughing at a joke Tsukune was telling.

"Funny? Then why arent you laughing?" Tsukune said the punchline.

Moka was having a giggling fit at this.

"Oh Tsukune, you are so funny. Thanks for giving me your blood this morning. Oh its alright. I dont mind." He said with a smile.

Moka and Tsukune were confronted by a tall man with long blonde hair and a couple other guys in the same uniform.

"Tsukune Aono?"

"Yes?"

"You are to be executed immediately for being a human. As is your friend."

"Wait what?"

"You were found guilty by the Public Safety committee for being human. The penalty is death."

"But im not a human."

"Oh?"

Three jerks popped out from behind the trees smiling.

"Hey you stinkin human. We recorded your conversation. You dont belong here so go to hell with the rest of your kind."

"**Those bastards again. They tattled on Tsukune. I am going to kill them. Omote, get Tsukune to release me. I am angry."**

_'Yes ma'am.'_

Tsukune can you please rem-" Moka was interuppted as a spear of fire was imbedded in her stomach. The fire then erupted in an inferno, scorching her body.

"MOKA!" Tsukune said as he collapsed next to Mokas body.

"T-Tsukune."

"Oh quit with this shit. Humans and vampires are not to be friends. It isnt possible. Just give it up. Monsters cannot be friends with low life humans. Honestly, I think we should have a war to see who comes out on top. I bet humans would die so fast."

Tsukune was ignoring him as he was stroking Mokas cheek, a tear drop falling down his cheek and dropping onto Mokas cheek.

"Moka... please dont go. Please."

"T-Tsukune... I'm sorry to get you into this... its my fault that they tattled on us. I am so sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for... these bastards killed us for their own fun... you can see it in their eyes. Its not justice... its just pleasure..."

"Who are you calling a bastard boy?!" The tall man with the blonde hair. "I am Kuyou and I am the leader of the PSC. We stand for justice you fucking retard. You are a human and in violation of the rule of the academy!"

"Fuck the rules! Arent we supposed to live in peace anyway?!"

"Fuck that! Death is the only way for monsters to live in peace with humans. Death to all humans."

Tsukunes hand was around Mokas Rosary, his fist clenching in rage and his face contorting with fury.

"You are wrong! All of you are wrong. You just killed my friend, just so you can have some god damn pleasure! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Tsukune stood up, ripping the Rosary off of Moka. He still clenching it in his hands as the skull around his neck detached and formed a staff. Tsukune grabbed the staff and when a fire ball was launched by Kuyou, he simply blocked it by using a zombie from the earth.

"What was that?"

"THE DEATH ARE ALWAYS HUNGRY... HUNGRY FOR THE FLESH OF THOSE WHO DO WRONG!"

Kuyou leapt away as Tsukune slammed the skull side of the staff twice into the ground. Tsukune then had twenty cuts that extended from each wrist and up to the shoulder. Ten on each arm. The blood began to flow freely.

Moka opened her eyes and groaned in pain. She noticed that she was burned quite badly, but was released. Thanks to the release of her power, she could easily survive what happened, though she would hurt for a while. Moka looked over to Tsukune and saw something she was afraid of. Tsukune was sacrificing his own life force, his blood to use powerful spells. She saw as two waves of energy blasted from the ground and outwards towards the group of PSC thugs.

The first wave was a light green and the other a dark green. The PSC began to run from the power that was emited from the waves only for the every single PSC member except the three jerks and Kuyou to collapse. Kuyou and the three watched in horror as a fine white mist came out of the ten PSC members, including Kuyous girlfriend Keito. Then the last wave hit.

"What the fuck is that?! Its eating away their skin like they are rotting!" Kuyou exclaimed.

"Lets get out of here boys!" The three jerks turned around and began to run.

"You cowards! Get back here!"

"hell no! We dont wanna die!"

"THATS TOO BAD FOR YOU YOU PEICE OF SHITS!" Tsukune screamed as he then had ten cuts on his chest, running from his neck to hips. The blood was flowing freely, though all the blood flowing was minor. He raised the staff in the air as a portal was being summoned near the school. It was to block the three jerks running.

Tsukune then summoned a large group of undead warriors from the graves nearby, and a lot of the undead were zombies... they were victims that Kuyou and the other PSC's killed. They were looking at Kuyou with furious eyes... well the zombies were... the undead skeletons were just obeyign commands, surrounding the jackasses and Kuyou.

"Kuyou! You killed Moka! You will now suffer death and it will be painful!"

"She isnt dead! Look again!" Kuyou pointed at Moka on the ground who was standing up slowly. Tsukune turned his attention and saw Moka who nodded. She gave him permission to continue.

Tsukune grinned. "As I was saying, you will suffer a painful and long death. As I am injured because of you, though not directly, I think you should repair me."

"How would I do that? I dont have any healing powers."

"Oh... Dont worry... Your body and blood will be the biggest help..."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall see."

Tsukune smiled as the portal finally completed and a large skeleton came out of it. He was about eight feet tall.

"By the blood that ive shed! By the life force given, I summon the almighty Gladiator... Blood Thirster! He was a monster that lived as a human! He was as strong as a human but his height was abnormal for one. He never lost one match! He has two hundred kills under his name, and now he shall claim three more! I give the souls of the dead to this creature, and the flesh of those who were killed recently. Then my blood to revive this creature. Blood Thirster?! AWAKEN!"

The skeleton roared as muscle, skin and other tissues began to wrap around the creature. He was a handsome man, and his body was extremly muscular. He had scars all around his body, indicating a fighter.

"I have risen from the dead! The blood shall flow freely now! AHAHAHAH! NONE SHALL STAND BEFORE ME! I shall serve the one who resurrected me forever. I cant wait to stand in your blood!" Blood Thirster cried.

Moka was leaning against a tree until she heard a snap. She looked at Tsukunes hand and noticed blood was flowing from it. Tsukune noticed her gaze and looked at his own hand, which opened. The Rosary was in four big pieces with the red center completely shattered. At the moment, Tsukune didnt care as he approached Kuyou.

"You will give me back my life force." Tsukune touched Kuyous head who began to scream in extreme pain. He couldnt move back or forward but was bucking his body around.

"AAAAH! It burns! What are you doing?!"

"Absorbing your life force... your soul will be mine."

The staff was in the ground in front of Kuyou, seemingly staring at him with an evil smile and crimson red ruby eyes. Kuyou stopped screaming as if he was hyponotized. A thin white mist was beginning to protrude from Kuyous mouth and flow into the skeleton. His soul was slowly being drained, allowing Tsukune to kill Kuyou slowly.

Blood Thirster already ripped off two heads of the jerks and was already punching the third who was on the ground. Left, right, right right. Forearm. Elbow. The punches were breaking bones. Blood Thirster stood up and stomped on the mans neck, completely crushing the windpipe and breaking the neck.

"They are all but gnats before me! So weak!"

Blood Thirster grinned evilly as he took each of the bodies and poured their blood all over him, bathing in it like he promised. Kuyou had his soul removed and his body was shriveled up like a raisin.

Tsukune collapsed on the ground, passed out. Moka was by his side and noticed that his skull was back on its chain.

"Oh Tsukune. You really are a interesting person. You only transform when im in trouble... its so cute and noble... You really need to transform into your necromancer form when you are in danger... not when im in danger..."

Moka picked up Tsukune and carried him off, heading towards the castle dorms.

Fuck School! Go sleep!

Moka placed Tsukune on her bed, and went off to the living room to read.

_'So... The rosary finally snapped. Heh. About time really... I wonder how Tsukune will feel that my other self is gone for good...'_

Moka sighed and placed the book she was reading down.

_'Ugh... this human... he makes my heart flutter every time he transforms for me... Why am I so hot and bothered by this human. This is insane...'_

_'A time will come my darling, when you will find the one man who makes you feel happy. He will protect you with his life if he has to, and will fight to protect you. I found that man in your father... Even though he acts tough, hes really soft on the inside. Remember this.' _Moka remembered her mother tell her this.

_'Is this the man you are talking about mom? My dad always told me humans were the worst... I know they treated me badly in high school but this one is different... is Tsukune the one?' _Moka said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and curled up on the couch, ready to sleep.

_'I will wait a while longer to see if he keeps making me feel this way... plus I am not sure if he even likes me.'_

Moka after her thinking went into a deep sleep

* * *

**Read. Review. Dont read if you dont like. :D**


	6. The talk

**Enjoy this next chapter. Next chapter I will have Tsukune get over the other Moka... well in the next two chapters I guess. I do not really care much for the pink haired Moka. Sorry.**

* * *

Moka woke up from her sleep and noticed the sun was out. The sun was already high above, meaning its close to noon or it is noon. Moka walked into her bedroom and noticed Tsukune. He was still fast asleep, his features showing it was a deep sleep.

_'Guess the fight yesterday really took it out of him. He looks weak right now.' _

Moka walked into the kitchen and began to make some breakfast for Tsukune. Eggs, bacon and sausage. The eggs looked good scrambled, but the bacon was burnt and the sausage was slightly raw. She sucked at cooking. Perhaps its because she was trapped in the Rosary for so long. Moka placed the food on the table next to the bed and gently shook Tsukune.

"Wake up Tsukune. You cant sleep for this long, otherwise you wont sleep tonight."

Tsukune grumbled and pushed her hands away, curling up in the bed.

"No Moka... dont touch me there..."

"On your arm?"

"Moka please dont touch me there... those are private! Please dont touch me there. OOOOOH Moka... it feels so good."

Moka raised a brow and stifled a laugh. He was having a wet dream about one of the Mokas!

"If you keep touching me there, your pink haired self will kill me. Dont touch me there nooooo."

Moka blinked and raised a brow. _'About me? Heh, I suppose its only right that he would dream about me. I bet many men dream about me.' _

Tsukune stopped moving and opened his eyes, yawning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, only to stop with his palms on his eyes.

"Why are you unsealed?"

"Eat your breakfast, then we need to talk Tsukune."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes in suspicion and began to sniff the food for poison. He kept on sniffing then shrugged, taking a bite out of the eggs. He devoured them quickly and poked at the bacon.

"Geez, was there a kitchen fire?"

"They are perfectly fine!"

"Maybe for a dog!"

"If you dont like it, dont eat it!" Moka said to him sternly, taking the plate.

"Hey I was eating that!"

"You were just complaining!"

"I can do both!"

"Ugh! You confuse me!"

"Maybe thats my intentions!"

"You are such a child!"

"Im rubber your glue. Whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you." Tsukune said as he finished up the bacon and began to munch on the sausage.

"Thats it. No more sausage for you. "She ripped off half of the sausage in his mouth and put it into her mouth. She then took the plate and began to eat the sausage to keep it from him. She blinked and swallowed the sausage.

"Delicious..."

"It was partially raw you know."

"I'm a vampire. We like our meats raw."

"You are full of it."

"Full of yummy sausage? Damn right."

"Whatever... so why are you unsealed?"

Moka looked serious now, eying Tsukune. She looked out the window and sighed.

"Its quite a lot to take in."

"I see... well im ready."

"Alright... ill start from the beginning. You are not some ordinary human Tsukune. You are a necromancer. You control the dead, their souls and auras. You killed Saizou that night after you got enraged for him almost raping me and the other side of me."

"Wait... are you saying I have some form of magic in me?"

"Yes Tsukune. Ive seen it with my own eyes. When you get enraged, the skull around your neck transforms into a staff. You are a powerful magic user Tsukune, but I think the power is too much for you right now, thats why you dont remember anything."

"I see... I do believe you, but why are you unsealed."

Moka sighed.

"Tsukune, you destroyed the Rosary yesterday in the fight against Kuyou and the PSC. Your power of absorbing aura... you were literally absorbing the power of the Rosary into your body. I think that with the power of the Rosary, you will be able to control your powers more now. Anyways... Outer Moka was killed once the Rosary was destroyed. She is gone forever... but Tsukune... she was a phantom... I am the real Moka... She is just a alternate personality made by the rosary."

"I see..." Tsukune was looking at his waist, tears forming on his eyes. "So my powers destroyed the Moka I knew..."

"Yes... but look at me. I am the same Moka..." Moka grabbed his hands. "Dont you see that I am the same Moka as her, but the real person."

"I do, but she felt real herself... like another person."

"I know... I will let you be alone for a while. I want to help you with your powers... so come out when you are ready... but take all the time you desire."

Tsukune nodded and Moka left, letting Tsukune curl up in the bed, tears flowing freely. He eventually cried himself to sleep, unable to deal with everything.

* * *

**Read. Review. Meh**


	7. Lessons and Training

**Enjoy. I dont have much to say, though I will say this. Of the cast of characters from Rosario, the only person im considering introducing is Ruby, though I dont really have a place for her within the story at the moment. So im just letting you know what will happen with the others. **

* * *

Tsukune woke up from his tear induced nap. We looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. He got out of the bed and opened the door quietly, noticing the silver haired goddess sleeping on the couch. He opened the fridge and grabbed a apple and a water bottle, making his way out of the dorm room quietly. He closed and locked the door behind him before he made his way out of the residences of the other monsters. He made his way towards the graveyards.

_'I'm sorry Moka, but this is something I have to do alone. I am not able to face you...' _Tsukune thought as he came upon his summoned creature. The creature kneeled.

"Master. What is it?" The reborn gladiator asked.

"What is your name again?"

"Blood Thirster. Something is on your mind."

"That obvious huh? Well, I am not what you think I am. I am a necromancer obviously, but I do not remember anything from the fight. My powers are too great for me to control right now, so when I get angry... my powers unlock but I end up hurting myself more then I should. I also do not remember what happens."

"I see. So you are actually really weak willed though you have immense powers?"

"Yes. I hurt someone that night... I killed someone close to me."

"No one died that night."

"Not directly. The silver haired vampire had a rosary. Thanks to the Rosary, she had another personality... which was like another person to me. I destroyed the Rosary in question and I lost the pink haired girl forever."

"I'm sorry, but thats just stupid. You lost the fake girl to gain the real one. You need to face the facts... You gained someone who is real and you released her from her prison did you not?"

"Yes but-"

"There is no buts. You helped someone that night. You released someone from their prison and you gained a friend in the real girl you knew. Try to remember this. If the rosary made a different personality in your eyes, then all you need to know is that personality is still inside the real one, but it may be buried. Now this vampire... she is prideful right?"

"Yes quite so. She hates lower class creatures with a passion, and honestly seems to hate people near her."

"Well, the pride might just be a defense mechanism from being hurt. Ever thought of this?"

"No I havent... so you are saying the girl I knew from before, is still there but in the real body of the real girl?"

"Yes. Exactly. You never lost the girl you knew... she is still there but buried in the real one."

Tsukune smiled happily, understanding now. He was over the one he knew because she was still alive.

"Do you wish to train that power of yours? I can try to help. Ive dealt with a few necromancers in my time."

"Really? Would you really?"

"Of course. The faster you are on your feet, the faster I can go fight and kill."

"Dont hurt-"

"I dont touch the innocent. Only the guilty and those who challenge me get killed."

"Alright. So what first?"

"Well, try and make the tree nearby wither and die."

Tsukune nodded and turned towards the tree, aiming his hand.

* * *

Moka yawned and woke up. She stretched her slim body, popping her joints. She looked at the kitchen oven clock and noticed it was 12:30. She slid off the couch and opened the bedroom door. She peered in with her naturally nocturnal eyes, seeing in the dark. She saw that Tsukune was no longer there. She grabbed a tomato juice and ran out, looking for her friend.

_'Tsukune. I told you to wait. What are you doing?!'_

Moka ran out towards the graveyards, thinking that a necromancer would be home there. She stopped behind a tree and peered out, watching what was unfolding. Tsukune and Blood Thirster was there.

* * *

Tsukune pumped his hand in the air as the tree he was concentrating looked older then before. Blood Thirster punched the tree and it shattered into tons of bits. The tree was easily destroyed as the tree was weaker in its ability to survive. The bark was easily torn off.

"So what now?"

"Well we are in a grave yard. See if you can raise the dead."

"Alright..." Tsukune closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

For about a minute, nothing happened but after two minutes a bony hand extended from the earth. It then revealed a skeletal warrior with armor and a sword. The skeleton kneeled to Tsukune, awaiting a command. Tsukune then concentrated, sending the warrior back to the earth.

"Very good. Its not that hard to control your powers, it just takes will power. Work on this every day and you will succeed in becoming even stronger then before."

Tsukune nodded happily only to notice Moka coming out from the trees.

"H-hi..." Tsukune said rubbing his arm. He was still a bit shy around the opposite sex.

"Hello Tsukune. I can see you are improving your skills... why didnt you wait for me?"

Tsukune looked away. "I couldnt face you after what I did. I killed the other side of you. I just couldnt face you. Plus you scare me."

Moka smirked at the lost comment. "Well, I assure you that I do not have anger towards you. In fact, I thank you for all you have done to protect me. I would have surely have died when Kuyou attacked if it wasnt for you. You pulled the Rosary off, but if he even attacked me once more, I would be dead. You saved me and I thank you."

Tsukune nodded. "I always protect those who need it."

"I can see that and im glad that you are a man unlike a lot of the world."

Tsukune nodded.

"Alright well, ill let you two talk. Imma go and find something to do." Blood Thirster said as he turned around and ran off into the forest. He was quick for his size.

Moka looked at Tsukune.

"Tsukune. You are the most powerful person I have ever met. You may not be a vampire, but even us vampires respect those with power. Vampires are at the top of the food chain, but necromancers that are actually really good in their craft, completely dwarf us in power. You should feel proud."

"I am proud that I have such power. I just dont want to hurt anyone that doesnt deserve it..." Tsukune said, meaning the other Moka.

Moka sighed. "Tsukune. I know you miss the other Moka, but I am the real Moka. You gotta realize this. I know you liked her a lot, but she isnt real."

"I know she isnt real, but I just feel a bit empty inside right now."

Moka nodded and turned to leave. "Well, ill let you go. I gotta prepare for summer vacation."

Tsukune nodded as Moka left, leaving Tsukune to his thoughts.

_'I forgot about summer vacation... where am I to go? Back to the orphanage? Or perhaps I can stay here? Sigh, oh well.'_

Tsukune yawned and stretched his body, making his way back to his dorm for some sleep.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go away.**


	8. Tsukune goes with Moka

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Tsukune woke up once the sun light hit his eyes. It was time for summer vacation. Of course Tsukune had no where to go that he wanted to. Fuck the Orphanage. The kids made fun of him for the chain around his neck. They thought he was some kind of Satan worshiper. Fuck staying here. Without school, its boring!

Tsukune groaned and rolled out of bed, lazily putting on his clothes. He sat down at the table after pouring himself some multi grain cheerios, digging in. He finished off his food while his mind was still saying SLEEP. SLEEEEEEEP. He drank some orange juice and began to do some push ups. The adrenaline started to pump into his system, waking him up. He rubbed his eyes and walked outside of his room, only to sit on the railing. He sat up against the pillar, his legs laid out on the railing. He just looked out into the land, viewing its strangeness.

He looked below and saw Moka with a suitcase.

"Good morning Moka."

"Oh hey Tsukune. What are you up to?"

"Just laying here, thinking."

"I see. What are you doing for the summer?"

"Nothing. Imma probably wander the human world for a while to try and entertain me. You?"

"Im going home. Why arent you going home?"

"I dont have a home. Never have."

"What do you mean you dont have a home and never did. Where did you grow up?"

"An orphanage. My parents dumped me there when I was born. They wanted a girl."

"Tsh... I'm sorry Tsukune. I am not sure what to say except adults suck."

"Hah, not all but thanks."

"You know, why dont you come with me to my house?"

"I couldnt impose. Plus im pretty sure a bunch of vampires will eat me alive."

"Tsukune, you can control vampires you know and im inviting you"

"Yea, but I dont want to mess with free will. A skeleton or a zombie doesnt have free will but a vampire dies. It makes me feel... well... like a god. And I am not a god."

"I see... well its your choice."

Tsukune nodded and went back inside his room. He knew Moka had many suitcases so she would be a while so he had time to think. What was he to do? Vampires hated humans at least as people. They were just food sources, at least in the media or books or whatever. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ah fuck it. Its gotta be better then this hell hole. Plus whats the worst that can happen?"

Tsukune ran into his room and began to pack a suitcase with clothes. He picked the suitcase up and ran out the dorm, leaping off the railing. He landed on a tree and began to leap from branch to branch, going lower and lower to the ground. He eventually leapt onto a wall, then to the ground, making his way to Moka who was getting in the limo.

"Tsukune! I guess you are coming?"

"Well its gotta be better then anything else I have planned."

"It will be interesting to have you at my house. I wonder how my sisters will react."

"Sisters?"

"I have three sisters. Im the 2nd youngest. I have two older sisters and one younger."

"Are they nice?"

"Well, the 2nd eldest is the nicest. She is a bit childish though. Im not sure what is with her. The youngest can be quite volatile as she really REALLY loves me and wants to spar. The eldest isnt home that often. She is usually off doing business with the family company."

"Ah, I see. So do I need to worry?"

"Well yes. You should worry about vampires always. Though you will be fine."

Tsukune nodded and climbed into the limo which drove away immediately. They began to make their journey towards Mokas home.

"Alright Tsukune. My father doesnt like humans very much, only because they harmed me when I was in middle school"

"What happened?"

"Well, no one wanted to be my friend. They all made fun of me for beign different. They never believed in monsters, so they basically bullied me for four years. I was alone and scared, but now? Not so much since I suppose you are my friend."

"I'm sorry for what they did to you in middle school. I wasnt treated any better."

"Yea I heard. So anyways, my father can be a problem for you, but if my mom is there, I dont think he will be violent, though my mother will be if she thinks you are going to hurt me."

Tsukune smiled. "Oh come now, im sure all women love to be hurt sometimes."

Moka smirked. "Perhaps... is this something that makes Tsukune... happy?"

"What? I dont know what you are talking about! I was just blabbing. Pay no attention to me."

Moka rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Anyways, I think you will be fine here."

They arrived at the castle and the servants, goblins, took their bags. They walked into the large house as Tsukune was drooling.

"You live here?! It... looks... AWESOME!"

Moka looked at Tsukune. "You kidding right? There are much better places. Mom just had some feelings for this place."

"This is so much bigger then most human homes!"

"Oh right, humans like to live in small houses and such. So bland."

Tsukune didnt respond until he was woken up by a shriek.

"Moka!" A red head charged into the silver haired girl, rubbing her head in Mokas breasts. "I've missed you! Lets go spar!"

Moka growled and kicked the girl across the hallway. "Kokoa, I just got home. I dont have time for your affections right now."

"Oh cmon big sister! We havent sparred in a while!"

"No Kokoa. Not right now. Later. I have to show Tsukune around anyway."

"Who this loser? Is he your blood slave?"

"No Kokoa. He is my friend."

"He is a human. Weak."

"You dont know anything Kokoa. Now is mother or father home?"

"Yes, they are both eagerly waiting for you."

Moka nodded and strolled into the large throne room after motioning Tsukune to follow her. Tsukune nodded and followed Moka into the large throne room. The room was huge! There were torches that lit up the ceiling and a long bland red carpet was lined in the middle. Moka and Tsukune were at the foot of the steps.

Moka knelt only for Tsukune to stand and look around in awe. Moka looked up a few seconds later and tugged on Tsukunes sleeve to make him kneel. Tsukune kneeled and bowed his head.

"Moka. Come embrace your parents."

Moka smiled and embraced her father. He hugged her with a tight squeeze, only for her mother to hug both of them.

"Its nice to see you again Moka!"

"Nice to see you again mom."

Issa looked at Tsukune.

"So who have you brought along with you Moka. He smells like a human."

"Thats because he is."

With that, Issa glared daggers at Tsukune. Tsukune bit his lip in nervousness.

"This is Tsukune Aono and my good friend."

"HE is Tsukune Aono? You never said he was a human." Issa said with a growl.

"Why does it matter? He saved me from being killed and being raped."

"You know how I feel about humans Moka."

"Oh cmon now dear. Give the guy a chance. If he was such a bad guy, im pretty sure he wouldnt walk into a vampires lair." Akasha cooed into Issas ear, flicking her tongue along the shell of his ear.

Issa shuddered at his frisky wifes ministrations.

"A-anyways. Tsukune Aono... you will do well to take care of my daughter. If we see you hurt her, we will tear you apart slowly."

Tsukune nodded with much gusto. He was scared! Moka dragged Tsukune away from his frozen spot, leading him out the throne room. He was then pushed aside by a blonde blur. The blonde blur then became a vampire girl. She was attached to Moka.

"Moka! How have you been!? Its been a long time!"

"Yes it has Kahlua. Its great to see you. Have you been a good girl?"

Kahlua giggled into her hand. "Of course! Im always a good girl!"

Moka smiled. "Kahlua this is Tsukune, my friend. Tsukune this is my older sister, Kahlua."

Kahlua attacked Tsukune herself, hugging him to death. "Oh he is so cute! He smells so good too!"

Tsukune groaned in pain as his bones were being squished.

"Kahlua, you are killing him. He is a human."

Kahlua blinked and dropped Tsukune.

"No wonder he smells so good! Well its nice to meet you Tsukune!"

"Its nice to meet you."

"We should play dress up later. Have fun!" Kahlua said as she skipped off up the stairs to her room.

Moka sighed. "Yea, she is a bit childish."

"I think she is sweet."

"Yea for now, but if she cries, you are screwed and not in the good way."

"I see... well, what now?"

"Hmm, well dinner is soon. Lets go to my room and get you settled."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In my room of course."

"What?! No I cant do that! That isnt right!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You... me... girl... boy... alone... room!"

"Wait what? Are you... you are!" Moka began to laugh. "Oh Tsukune. Are you that afraid of being in a room alone with me? Do you have a crush?" Moka said with a smirk.

"N-no! Of course not! Its just principle."

"Tsh... whatever. Lets go." Moka said as she dragged Tsukune by his shirt up the stairs. She led him into the room and his jaw dropped.

"Its so... red!"

"Well of course, red is the best color."

"Why?"

"Blood of course."

"I like it... so where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed with me."

"What?! No! I cant do that! Your father will KEEEEEL me!"

"Fine, you can sleep on the floor you big baby. Jeez you are such a chicken. Take a risk for once. Sometimes the risk is _worth_ taking." Moka said with a seductive purr. Tsukune blinked and mentally shrugged at her obvious flirt. He just thought of it as her teasing him like a friend would.

"DINNRE TIME!" Said Akasha from down stairs.

"Ok well, lets get going and have some dinner. Lets go."

Tsukune nodded and followed Moka.

* * *

**Read. Review. Enjoy. **


	9. Dinner!

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dinner was served. It was a delicious feast fit for a king. Meat, veggies, fruit, bread, deserts. It was like a giant buffet! Tsukune of course had no table manners, so he was eating chicken with his hands, and devouring bread constantly. I mean, this is how he used to eat when he was at the orphanage, so how was he supposed to know this isnt how other people eat?

"He is certainly a interesting choice dear." Akasha said.

"He hasnt chosen yet mother. Im going to let him choose on his own."

"What makes you think I would allow this to happen?" Issa said with a growl. "He is a human."

Tsukune kept on eating his food, paying no attention to the others. He was lost in his own world of hunger and feasting.

"Dad, Im positive that if he and you fought, you would lose."

"Sweetie, im a vampire. He is a human. There is no way for him to win without using water or whatever."

"Well, I still think he will win. Ive seen him fight."

"Whatever you say."

Akasha giggled. "He certaintly is cute though. I can see why you are attracted."

"It is not the only reason... he has a heart. He is kind and gentle, but not afraid to stand up to bullies."

"I see... so he is your knight in shining armor."

Moka nodded with a smile as she peeked over at Tsukune who looked up with some chicken in his mouth. He swallowed.

"What?"

Moka chuckled and shook her head, going back to eating. Tsukune looked around the table and the parents and the other two sisters were staring at him.

"I'm sorry... I should thank you for letting me stay here. How terribly rude of me."

Kokoa scoffed at his obliviousness.

"You really are a stupid human."

"Hey! I am not stupid!"

"You are very stupid, stupid."

"Hey! I am not! Take that back! I am quite intelligent! I just choose not to use it sometimes."

"More like most of the time." Moka said, grinning at Tsukune.

"Hey, dont team up with her!"

"Why not? We are sisters."

"I hate you." Tsukune said with a smile. Moka smiled back.

"So Tsukune... What do you think of my daughter?" Akasha asked.

"Um im not sure. I mean shes beautiful. Shes kind. Shes strong... shes scary as hell." Tsukune said looking at Moka with that last one. Moka grinned.

"Damn right I am."

"Anyways... I just think shes awesome."

"I see... so have you asked her out yet?"

Tsukune was chewing on a piece of bread, only to begin to choke on it with that question. Tsukune rolled off the chair and began to do self Heimlichs. Tsukune choked the bread out and looked at Akasha.

"I could never! She and I wouldnt work! She would kill me if I touched her. Not to mention you guys would too! Plus I wouldnt know what to do with a girl, let alone a VAMPIRE girl!"

Moka chuckled. "Tsukune. You do know that you could easily kill us all right?"

"Well, yes but it doesnt change anything! You know I dont like using my powers..."

"Excuse me, but are you saying you could kill us all?" Kokoa said with a brow raised.

Moka talked instead. "Yes he can Kokoa. He is more powerful then father."

"Is that so Moka? What makes him so powerful."

"Because I am a ne-." Tsukune was interuppted.

"Dont tell him Issa. If he is so curious, he could challenge you in combat."

"But I dont wanna fight! I just want to eat!"

Issa smirked. "Oh, Come now. If you want my daughter, you are going to have to fight me for her."

"But I already told you I couldnt do it with your daughter, not that I dont want to... I mean! Nothing never mind!" Tsukune covered her mouth and Akasha just laughed.

"Oh Tsukune. You really are funny."

Moka blushed a bit at Tsukune who was fumbling for words. _'So cute.'_

"So Tsukune. You like my daughter huh?! Then fight me for her!" Issa launched a aura attack at Tsukune, attempting to send him through the wall, but the attack was absorbed by the skull, not that he knew anything. "What the..."

Fire, fire, fire, fire. Aura was being launched left and right. But none of it affected Tsukune.

"Um, sir? What are you doing? You look like you are hailing a taxi."

"What is this?! How is my attacks not working?!"

"What attacks?"

"Tsukune." Moka interjected. "I forgot to tell you this, but remember when we were talking about aura and how you couldnt feel it?"

Tsukune nodded.

"Well, you have the power to absorb aura. You arent affected by aura because that skull on your chest absorbs any surrounding aura like a black hole.

"Oh... thats why I cant see the aura that you claimed you had. No wonder you didnt freeze me where I stood that time."

Moka nodded and let Issa go back to attacking Tsukune.

"What is he Moka? He is not just some human."

"You are correct dad. He isnt. You actually warned me about what he is, though im quite surprised that someone who has those talents is quite kind and gentle. I always thought that people with his powers are evil."

"What are you talking about?"

"You warned me long ago. Tsukune is one of the worst enemies of vampires, yet he poses no threat at the same time."

Tsukune was back to eating his food, keeping quiet.

"Well spit it out! What is he?!"

"Well, how about you attack me and provoke Tsukune and find out."

"Attack you?"

"Yea, unfortunately Tsukunes kindness and unwanting of his powers, makes him only use his powers in times if im being attacked or im in danger. Heh, he would die before using his powers to protect HIMSELF."

"Im right here you know..." Tsukune said with a grumble.

"Tsukune. Will you at least show my father what powers you have? At least give him a taste."

"Will he back down once he knows what powers I have. I really dont want to go all out on him."

"Yes, just show him."

Tsukune sighed and looked towards the pig on the table. He hasnt been cut into yet, so Tsukune aimed a hand at it. His hand glew dark purple and the pig began to shake.

"No..." Kokoa said. "No way... Tsukune is...?"

Moka smirked. "Yes... yes he is."

"What... what is he?!" Issa asked quite annoyed.

"Oh my, Moka... he is quite the strong one isnt he? Heh, there arent too many with his powers." Akasha said with a giggle.

The pig then sprang to life, running off the table, squealing. Tsukune brought the soul of the pig back.

"What the hell?! It came back to life! That pig was dead! That means he is a..." Issa said with horror.

Moka nodded. "Yes father. You are in the presence of a very powerful..."

"Necromancer." Issa finished. "Now I see what you meant by he could kill us all." Issa said with actual fear in his voice.

"Ugh, Moka! This is why I didnt want to do that! Now your father is afraid of me. GAAAH! Why is this always happening to me." Tsukune said banging his head on the table.

Moka chuckled and rubbed his back. "Tsukune, im afraid of your powers, and so he is, but I am not afraid of you. My dad isnt afraid of you, just your powers I bet. Im pretty sure he knows what kind of person you are."

Issa coughed and cleared his voice. "Yes, Moka is right. Necromancers are the mortal enemies of vampires, as we hate necromancers since they LOVE to take control of vampires for their deeds, since we are one of the two strongest undead types. So I am quite afraid to have one of you in my presence."

"Ugh." Tsukune said, slamming his head on the table in fustration.

"So do you want Moka Tsukune? Take her."

Tsukune looked up at Issa.

"I thought I went through this with you. It wouldnt work. Im pretty sure Moka doesnt feel the same way, and I guarentee she would kill me if I touched her. If you dont mind, im going to go to bed as I want to keep my manbits a bit longer." Tsukune bowed and left, his mind aching.

He went into Mokas room and climbed onto the couch. He placed a pillow under him and curled up, facing the back of the couch. Tsukune sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, but the door opened. Tsukune figured it was Moka to go to bed, but he felt a pair of eyes on him. He then felt someone climb ontop of him. He looekd up from his nap position and saw Moka, sitting on his hips. She had her face close to Tsukune, her lips almost touching his. His eyes were wide...

* * *

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


End file.
